The Discorded Doctor and Octavia
by Darkwhovian
Summary: the doctor and octavia meet for the first time...
1. The Meeting

**Octavia + Discord Whooves**

I remember that night like it was last night - "come on, it'll be fun!" Said Derpy over the phone.

"No. Way. I am happy up here thank you very much" I retorted. Derpy had been trying to get me to go to a concert with her, thinking it would get me out of the TARDIS(where I had been for 7 months solid) and socialise. "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"pretty please with a stick of butter in it!" she begged me, probably giving me the cute derpy eyes through the phone.

"FINE if it will get you off my back about it!" I replied with a sigh.

"Great see you at 8!"chirped Derpy cheerily.

That little Dalek! I sighed again, at 8 I would have to go down to Ponyville and go listen to some Pony called Octavia and her buddy Vinyl Scratch.

Eventually 8 o'clock came, time to get this over with. I landed the TARDIS in a back alley and stepped out. I was dressed in a dashing Fedora (Fedoras are cool) and a black bow tie (bow ties are also cool). They went very well with my stone grey coat, pitch black mane, tail and wings, my cold blue eyes and my shiny gold hourglass cutie mark.

As I walked up the alley I saw where the concert was: it was in a huge, magnificent hall. I didn't know how I had missed it all the time I had been here, but oh well, I stepped inside and instantly wished I hadn't, Derpy had invited all her pals: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Silver Script, Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, Flutter Shy and a few others. They noticed me as soon as a stepped in and enthusiastically signalled me to take a seat. As soon as I had the lights dimmed and the show started...

I gasped as a gorgeous mare strutted out on stage, picked up an instrument and began to sing. She had the same stony grey coat and black mane and tail as me and had beautiful purple eyes that shone like amethyst. And her voice, oh her voice was like than of an angel. Even better, she was wearing a pink bow tie.

When the show ended I decided I was going to go a talk to her, so I let everypony leave and I caught her just as she was about to leave.

"hello, my names discorded Whooves but everypony calls me Dissy. I heard you sing, you're incredible!" I said as suave as I could.

"thank you, my names Octavia but you already know that don't you. So, what do you want?" she said,her ears blushing a bit.

"oh, I was just…wondering if…..you'd like to go get a muffin sometime?" I said rather nervous.

"sure I'd love to, how about I meet you at Sugar Cube Corner at about 1?" she said with a smile

"sounds great, see you there, bye!"

"Bye!"


	2. The date pt 1

**hey Guys, so it has been a while and i am so sorry but i have been extremely busy with school, since i'm only 13, sorry it's short, i typed it on my phone in music class today.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything except the storyline, Never will!**

**Also note that you shouldn't expect regular updates from me. i update when i have the time and inspiration. don't worry i haven't abandoned any story, their just paused until i have new ideas!**

It came to 12.30 and the doctor was nervous. He had never officially dated before. He really wanted to make a good impression so he wore his favorite bow tie and fedora. When 1 o'clock came he was ready for his date. He parked the TARDIS across the street from Sugar Cube Corner and stepped out.

He was sitting down at a window table, nursing a cup of coffee waiting, when he saw Octavia walking down the street towards him.

Octavia was wearing a pink bow tie and a flower hair clip that matched her eyes. she entered the cafe and he waved her over and handed her the coffee that he had ordered for her.

"how did you know how i like my coffee?" she sounded genuinely curious.

"i may or may not have googled you as soon as i got back to the TARDIS" he admitted guiltilt (A/N-is that a word?)

she smiled "TARDIS?"

"yeah, its my time/space ship. it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space"

**is octy going to think hes mad?**

**find out next time!**


End file.
